A Ranger amiss Witches
by hunter driver
Summary: The war with the Neuroi is over, but now countries are fighting each other. In recent years wizards were discovered, this is a tale of the best of the best wizards. All OC, modern, Rated M for Violence, language, and adult situations
1. A Magical Introduction

Greetings From Hunter Driver, allow me to introduce my Strike Witch story. Eventually I will tie it in with the original story line, but that will be later (much later). Please read, enjoy, and review.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rain was almost never ending. For almost a month now the Forward Operating Base (FOB) was muddy and flooded. Needless to say every flight witch hated it. FOB Remose was a small airfield FOB located on a plateau in South Korak, holding a collation force of Liberion, Britannian, Fuso, Gallia, and Karlsland. This FOB was the last in a chain of bases that separated Fuso from the Orussian invading force. The FOB held the areas artillery, air superiority, and close air support; to assist this it held 32 witches.

The need for the witches was to combat the Orussian witches. After the defeat of the Neuroi in 1958, the world finale settled down for peace. Or so it seemed, governments changed, heads butted. In the 1970's Orussia invaded Suomus, Ostmark, and the Middle East. This led to the UN team up of Liberion, Britannia, Fuso, Gallia, Karlsland, Aussik, Romagna, and Hispania. In the 80's the Orussian Confederate States invaded Kanta and began to push towards ruling Fuso. War was now declared, and for the first time Witch on Witch combat became a reality. This new form of combat was nothing short of brutal, almost inhumane. In the mid 90's it was discovered that a very select few of men had the same powers of the witch. These men were soon inducted into the witch's core and joined the fight.

Now in 2015 a small chain of bases was the last thing separating Fuso from Orussia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

On a porch that overlooked the runway, a woman gazed at the gray sky with her bright blue eyes. She stood there leaning on the railing, her green flight suit not getting wet. She stood 5'11, her red hair braided into a pony tail reaching down to her lower back, and silver cross dangling out of her uniform. This had become the ritual for her when her former wingman went out. This woman was the Officer in Charge of the 325th Aerial Combat Witches Wing, Major Alexis Reynolds. At 31 years old she was the oldest witch in the unit, but second in combat experience.

"Excuse me Ma'am," a young 19 year old blond sergeant witch said opening the door, "they just called final, with no problems."

"Thank you Sergeant Mapes," was what she replied.

She looked down the runway to see two figures coming in. The first was a young witch they just received from Karlsland. She had just turned 20, had dark brown hair cut short and hidden by her helmet, she was one of the shortest members just pushing 5'2, currently wore the standard Karlsland jet black flight suit with an orange cat tail sticking out, and has a petit body to match. On her legs was a set of the sleek Typhoon Striker; a small winglet at the top of each side of the respected, a slightly bigger delta style wing going almost to the exhaust designed to hold mini-missiles, and a vertical stabilizer on the inner back side of each unit so if she put the striker legs together it would look like a single fin.

Followed behind her were the current Theater Ace, and one of the few airborne wizards in Liberions service. Without the striker unit he stood around 6'4", had a lean fighter-like physique which could still be seen through the dark green flight suit, his helmet covered his light brown hair and hazel colored eyes. On his chest was a custom tactical vest that held extra magazines another small equipment. The signs of his familiar were hidden under his suit and helmet, and his leg donned an old pair of Phantom Strikers. Based off the F-4 Phantom, it held the tale tell bent wings, and downward angled horizontal stabilizers.

She watched them land and taxi to their hangars side by side. She left her spot to join them in the hangars. Once she arrived at the hangar both of them were in their launchers and dismounting their Strikers. The Karlsland lieutenant handed off the M 2 .50 Cal machine gun to one of the mechanics, while her former wingman held on to his custom M4 assault rifle.

"Ah good afternoon ma'am," the lieutenant said as she dusted off her suit and took off her helmet showing a pair of orange cat ears.

"How was the mission Sarah?"

"It was boring ma'am, the skies were clear."

"Sounds like a good flight," she said walking over to the wizard.

"How was she Nick?" she asked him.

"She's young and eager to fight," he said as he removed his helmet with his eyes closed, "I recommend having her fly with 'Nesa."

"Ok I'll let her know, but how was the flight?"

"To quite," he stepped out of the striker, "There were no signs of the Orussians at all. I feel like something may happen, but then again I've been edgy since the Barring Straights."

"Well I got some news today," she said leaning against the launcher unit, "you and me got orders."

"Let me guess," he put his boonie cap on, "I'm going back the Straights and you got the Tokyo spot you've wanted."

"Nope, they got us both going back home."

"Please don't tell me," he hung his head.

"Yep, they got us going to Salem."

"Fuck," he groaned as he cursed

"Nick," she stopped and looked at him, "you've done 8 years of service, 5 of which was deployed, and 4 as a wizard. You are one of the top ranked aerial witch for combat, it makes since that they want you as an instructor."

"Alex I don't want to teach these girls how to kill," he looked through the window of the break area, "look these girls are lucky. All we've needed to do since we got here was air support. You and I both know who is leading the Orussian witches; we'll be lucky if half come back from their first battle. They don't know how brutal it is when you engage another witch."

"Nick I know that, but that's why they need you as a teacher. After all in the four years we've known each other, how many witches have you saved?"

"I don't know," he said continuing the walk.

"Try all of your wingmen. Which reminds me the teaching class will be witches we have flown and fought with?"

"When is the report date and who are our replacements?"

"Major Upton is the new OIC and Master Sergeant Moore is taking your spot, and we are need at the end of the month."

"So Upton got promoted did she, but she's grounder."

"Well she needed the command and besides both are quit the ball buster."

"This is true," he said nodding.

"Now come on let's get something to eat," she said trying to cheer him up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both now sat in the Tactical Operations Center (TOC) and were going through the usual paperwork. While it was boring for both, it did bring a mood of slight relaxation. Nick still in his flight suit and wearing gloves, was talking to Alex like normal. But then it all changed when the air raid siren started to blare. Nick ran as fast he could to his primary launcher unit, as he hit the combat launch button it opened to reveal the rare sight of the Raptor Striker looking thin, boxed like, but still sleek, the small wings held sharp edges, and the vertical Stabilizers were angled outward. The exhaust mimicked the F-22's vector thrust system; this system took time to learn.

"Ok listen up," Alex said over the radio as the other witches reached their launchers, "Nick will lead the QRF consisting of Natsumi, Melisa, and Janet; and everyone else is on standby. Reports are coming in saying two flights of four witches at 18K."

"four on eight," Natsumi spoke up from her launcher wearing her dark blue flight suit a fox tail sticking out, "seem unfair."

"For them it is," Melisa spoke up from her launcher in a dark green flight suit and a fluffy rabbit tail puffing out.

"Ok here are the teams," Nick said seething a 10in blade on the small of his back just above his reserve chute and tightened the straps on flight vest, "Lisa, Janet 1000 feet above Natsumi and me. Remember to lead your targets. Orussians' are by the book flyers. Once you're loaded up make your way to the taxi way, we're taking off at once."

Nick was the first to be ready the engines of his striker on low. He held his custom M4A1 at the low ready. Next to show up was Natsumi armed with a larger M240B machine gun, and wore the Super Hornet Striker. The striker was sleek and narrow, its wings getting increasing narrow towards the tip. Janet was next in the dark blue flight suit a dark black cat tail wagging out of it, armed with a M2 .50 Cal machine gun, and sitting in her Strike eagle Striker with a set of mini air-to-air missiles. The eagle strikers were more boxy then the others, but they were more powerful than the hornets, and had more hard-points to carry munitions. Then finally was Melisa with a M249 and a Strike Eagle also donning her legs.

"Ok now stay calm and breath," Nick said loading in the box magazine and cocking the bolt back loading the first round, "call out all bogies and ask for help if you need."

They all nodded as they finished their checks and called in when they were complete.

"Remose Tower Witch QRF," he spoke over the radio.

"Go ahead Witch QRF," came the reply.

"Flight of four requesting immediate take off to intercept enemy flight."

"Witch QRF clear for take-off, good hunting."

With that call they all proceeded on the runway and pushed their magic out causing the engine to roar as they gained speed. Then as a group they all lifted off climbing into clouds past the rain.

"Be careful Nick," Alex said looking out the window, "bring them back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick looked at the small radar screen in his Advanced Flight Helmet (AFH). The AFH was a witch's greatest tool for combat; it reminded Nick of the helmet Tony Stark uses in Ironman. It displayed radar, basic readouts from the striker unit, and other forms of information. On the screen he saw the two flights at two different altitudes. He did the calculations and estimated another five minutes before battle. He could tell the 3 girls were scared.

"It will be ok," he said in a clam voice, "wait for them to make the first move. Natsumi get right behind me and get ready. Ok girls safeties off, shields ready," he said hooking the M4 to keep it stowed for the time being and reached for the knife, "Janet, Lisa take out the lead first then pick off the remaining."

"Got it," Janet said with a nervous voice.

"Now you two climb and keep the sun to your backs," they did as told the enemy still in formation, "Natsumi when I tell you do a barrel roll and fire, got it?"

"Yes Nick-san I understand," she said getting her weapon ready to fire.

The distance closed and the Orussians opened fire making Nick throw a shield up. He continued on the course so it became a game of chicken. Neither side budging, just as Nick knew they would. He slid slightly to the right and threw up a second shield on his left only a few seconds before they met.

Timed slowed for Natsumi. This was her first real battle, and she wanted to defend her home of Fuso from these invaders. There was a moment they were 20 feet from the oncoming flight, when her life flashed before her eyes.

"NOW," Nick's voice boomed in her AFH.

Right as she span and began to fire, a knife from the enemy leader glanced the shield Nick threw up, but she saw Nick's blade move up cutting the head off of the leaders wingman, causing the now lifeless body falling to the earth. Her own gun fire took out one more. She looked up and saw Janet and Melisa engaging the other flight.

"Shit, Natsumi join Janet and Lisa now," Nick ordered as they turned back.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause I need to focus on the leader."

She did not argue but flew towards her allies. Nick knew what he saw, a red falcon on the Fulcrum striker of the leader. When he turned back he saw that the leader and her new wingman standing in the air.

"Well, well, well, Nickolas it's been a while," a regal voice came over the radio with an Orussian accent.

Nick flew so he was 10 feet away from them, the wingman pointing her AK-47 right at him. Nick looked the leader over. He knew she 5'7, the dark red flight suit showed her curvy, voluptuous body, a dark colored falcon tail protruding out her suit.

"I was hoping it wasn't you Natasha," he replied seething his blade.

"Go join our comrades," Natasha told her wingman making her leave, "how is the arm?"

"Same as your leg," he said back smirking.

"You know Nickolas you could always defect, and I promise no harm will come to your comrades. After all Nickolas I know you, just as you know me."

"The answer is no Natasha; it always was and always will be."

"Oh but Nickolas you know I am not the biggest fan of my government. Think about it," she glided closer, "we could take over Orussia and end this war."

"Natasha you're stalling," he shifted to keep a slight distance.

"You know this move don't you?" she said with a similar smirk.

"Shit," he cursed realizing this maneuver from the Straights.

"That's right another flight will engage your girls shortly and without a doubt kill at least one of them."

Nick threw a flash bang right as she finished and took off to the engagement area, while the other was blind. He caught up with the Orussian wingman first and pulled a quick burst on his M4. The rounds hit her back and going through the chest.

"HELP! I GOT ONE ON ME," Janet screamed panicking.

"I got you Janet, don't worry," he said locking on to the Orussian.

He let the mini-missile go at an inescapably close range. The girl exploded as he flew by.

"Thank you Nick," Janet said still scared.

"Stay focused," Nick said rolling to the engagement area.

His M4 roared at 2 witches trying to trail Natsumi. This allowed Lisa to open up and fill one with lead, while the other pulled back. That was when Nick looked down and saw the new flight just above the tree line. He then looked at Natsumi to see her use her special ability to shoot a small ball of fire out of her hand and hit the left striker of enemy witch. The witch tried to restart it but was met with the .50 caliber bullets effectively exploding her head.

"Girls watch out a new flight is coming up from below us," Nick said rolling hard to avoid an oncoming missile.

He steadied his weapon and fired at the oncoming flight. The flight tried to shoot back but was blinded by the sun. The bullets were whizzing pass Nick and the others as they finished off the last two members. He looked over to see Janet in real hand to hand combat. They were both suspended in the air trying to push each other back. Janet let go of her right hand and punched the witch hard in the stomach. As the witch was recovering Janet pulled out her own knife and slashed the witch's neck.

As the Witch fell back her blood landed on Janet, and this made her freeze. She awoke from it when and enemy shot her through her striker. She screamed aloud and began to fall. She looked up to see the witch and her wingman chasing her and shooting at her more. She closed her eyes in fear until the bullets stopped. When she looked back all she could see was Nick flying for her.

He grabbed her and held her close as he pulled up.

"It hurts Nick," Janet said now crying, "It really hurts."

"I know it does," he said letting her cry, "Lisa break off and take Janet back, Natsumi cover them."

"Roger," came the reply.

Nick flew up and handed her off carefully. He opened fire on the two remaining witches making them break contact long enough to get the girls out of the area. He then pursued the last two with unrelenting anger. He rolled right as the leader joined in. He then went idle on the engine as he flipped his body, and grunted as he kicked them back on working against momentum. He felt the G's nearly tear him apart, but the maneuver caused him to stop right when one of the Orussian witches got close. Before she could move a knife had went through her visor and into her brain. Nick pulled her around to slow her down and pull the helmet off. This revealed the terrified look of a young 16 year old brunet, and then she fell down to the earth. Nick hooked the helmet to his belt as Natasha and the last witch came at him firing wildly. He dove for the ground quick, they followed still firing. Nick dove into the tree line and slowed down to a halt setting his own trap. Natasha stopped 50 meters above the tree line, but sent her last witch down. This was met with a hail of bullets, and the witch screamed in pain until both her heart and head were hit.

"You win this time Nicholas," she said turning to fly away.

But was stopped when Nick flew up to catch her. She went full after burner to escape, but Nick activated his own ability. His magic increased his speed for a short distance, and was now mere feet behind her. His left arm out reached to grab her, but she soon pulled out a pistol and shot at Nick, the bullet passed thrown his left arm and grazed his helmet making him fall back as she flew away. Nick shook himself back to normal and raised his middle finger at the shrinking sight of the Orussian head Witch Natasha Churchov. He then turned towards the FOB and flew full throttle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon landing he was met with Alex pacing in the hangar. He flew directly to the launcher and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. When he opened them Alex hugged him unexpectedly, which he hugged her back.

"How's Janet?" he asked quickly.

"She's fine but really shaken up," she said as she let go of him.

He removed his helmet; his eye looked like those of a snake until he shut the striker down and slid out. It was at this point that Alex saw the bullet hole in his left arm.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, everything work," he said rolling up his sleeve showing a robotic like arm, "these cybernetic parts are real good, but I do miss the real thing.

"You would be in more pain if you didn't already lose this arm back at the Straights."

"It was Natasha up there," this made Alex freeze, "we better warn the other units, and also got a new item for higher collection," he removed the damaged helmet from his belt.

"This is why they want you as an instructor," she said setting the helmet aside, "do you think that Janet or the others could have made it back today if you weren't the lead. You may only be a Staff Sergeant, but you're one of the best."

"Ok, ok," he said thinking back to the witch whose helmet he hand grabbed, "I fucking hate this war. That girl was no older than 17. Do you know how fucked up that is? That girl should be at the mall, texting, going to parties, not up there fighting. And Janet was scared shitless when she did her kill."

"I know Nick," she said rubbing his back gently, "go to Janet, she won't talk to anyone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janet sat in the bed the medics have given, in the fetal position. Her bright green eyes red from crying, and her long red hair a sheer mess. Tears ran down her face as she saw the battle replay in her head. The feeling of killing another human, the sharp pain of the bullet, and the falling; it was too much for her to handle, and she couldn't talk to anyone.

"Hey Janet can I come in?" the voice of Nick brought minor comfort to her.

"Please," she said in a weak scared voice.

"How are you," he said carefully walking in and sitting next to her in the available chair.

"I don't know," she replied still in a ball.

"You did well, you know?"

"I got shot, and you had to save me twice."

"So," was all he said, "You protected your teammates and came back alive."

"But," she started to say only to be silenced by Nick's finger.

"You're intact and alive that's all that matters."

"But if you weren't there I wouldn't be here."

"Look don't think like that, ok?"

"Yes sergeant," she said starting to relax some

"Now let's get you some ice cream," he said making her eyes go wide.

"Sergeant what did you say?"

"It's a ritual I learned," he said walking to the door, "when a witch gets shot give them some ice cream and they feel better almost instantly. I'll have Lisa bring some to you ok?"

"Yes sergeant but one question."

"What is it?"

"Why did the witch I was fighting say 'witch trial' when she saw you?"

"That's a story for a different day," he said with a heavy heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had passed since the battle and the witches getting back to normal. Alex and Nick were in the TOC doing more paperwork. Nick working on awards for Janet, Lisa, and Natsumi for the battle and Alex getting ready to be relieved. Nick thought about how Janet was slowly coming out of her shell, and he looked out to the window.

"Hey Alex can we get Janet a transfer?"

"What do you mean?"

"She has the signs of PTSD from the battle. I already talked to Natsumi and Lisa and they are fine, but Janet can't even look at her striker without shaking. She will be better getting professional help, at least better than just talking to me. She won't talk the other girls like she used to, and I'm worried."

"I'll talk with Col. Jameson about it," she said agreeing with him, "Nick about you and Natasha."

"There's nothing," he said quickly, "you know what happened," re rubbed his left arm, "the bitch took my arm."

"I know she took more than that," Alex said sitting on his desks.

"I buried the past Alex," he said with anger, "all of it."

"Even us," she said looking at him.

"Alex," he said trying to find the words.

"I mean we do the Salem gig for a few years and then we both get out. No more fighting, no more death, just us."

"Alex, how many times do we have to do this? I don't want to hurt you, I mean I know you can find someone better than me."

"It cause I'm too old for you isn't it?" she said getting angry.

"Oh god Alex really now?" he said trying to get her to stop before this went too far.

"I knew it," she said huffing, "I bet if I was as young as Janet or Natasha I'd be in your arms right now."

"ALEX," he shouted, "THERE IS A TIME AND PLACE FOR THESE THINGS AND NOW IS NOT THAT TIME. FOR GOD SAKE ALEX, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A GOD DAMN TEENAGER," he said walking to the door, "now I got a meeting with base ops and I think someone has some questions to ask you," he opened the door quickly to the sight of 4 girls listening in on them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex sat back in chair with a heavy sigh before opening her bottom left desk draw. In front of her were the 4 witches listening to the argument. On Nicks desk sat Janet in her flight suit. In the two open seats were Natsumi; were black hair braided into a bun, her height no greater than 5'6, her petite figure hidden under a white flight suit. Next to her is Captain Amanda Ruiz; her bright brown hair pulled into a pony tail, her height of 6' intimidated most of the girls, and curvy body barely hidden by her green flight suit. And last was Lieutenant Vanessa Richards, she just hit 25, her white hair cut so her bangs framed her face and that got shorter in the back, she had a curvy body but was more top heavy, and could not be hidden by her dark blue suit. Vanessa was the third most experienced witch, and went to Salem with Nick and Alex.

"So you tried to get him to open up again?" Vanessa asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you 'Nesa," Alex quickly retorted and pulled an O' Duls beer out.

"So you did," Amanda said with a smirk, "you bitch."

"Um Ma'am," Janet spoke up, "what was all that about?"

"Natasha was up on the last engagement," was all Alex said.

"WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ANY OF US OUT," Amanda said stepping up, "she's been toying with Nick for years. "

"Excuse me," Natsumi now spoke up, "Who is this Natasha person?"

"Colonel Natasha Churchov," Vanessa said.

"The Blood Falcon of the Straights," Amanda followed.

"She is the Orussian Ace of Ace and the executive officer the Orussian Witches Corp," Alex finished.

"During the battle of the Straight she took down over 20 witches," Amanda said, "I fought her too, and barely survived."

"How did you?"

"Nick," she said with a smirk, "the idiot gave up a killing shot on another witch just to save me. She shot up my striker to the point that it failed, and I started to fall. I still have nightmares of it; falling hundreds of feet as that bitch watched me. Then Nick going full throttle right after me, I could hear him cursing as he got closer. And then I was just in his arms, feeling the G's as he pulled up and flew me to the nearest ship."

"But what does she have to do with Nick-san?" Natsumi asked.

"Before Nick joined the Witches he was a Ranger in the Army," Alex said, "and there was one day where he was flying towards Seoul, but the helicopter he was in was shot down, not by Orussians but a rebel national force."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

A young 18 year old Nick sat in the seats of the UH-60 Blackhawk. He was wearing the Multi-cam combat uniform. He looked tired as he sat back, his M-14 rifle slung across his front, a pair of Oakley sunglasses shielding his eyes, and a dull green helmet on his head. He had to head to Seoul about some medical test results. He took the trip as a needed brake. So far the flight was perfectly fine; a breeze rolling in the bay had moved the humidity had around. All was fine, until an alarm was sounding. He looked out and saw a missile shot out of the tree tops and aim directly at them.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT," was what could be heard from the crew chief.

The explosion rocked the helicopter and then the world began to spin as they fell. Nick quickly locked himself in and braced for the impact. The impact rocked the helicopter, and Nick tried to focus as he un hooked his self. He slightly fell forward stopping before the cockpit. He looked quickly to see a branch impaled through the heart of one of the pilots, and the other knocked out. He then checked the 2 crew members; one was starting to get up the other had a broken neck.

"Hey man you ok?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," he said starting to get up, "just a hell of a headache."

"DO you know if the call went out?"

"Yeah I think so," he said checking on the unconscious pilot.

"Hey do hear that?"

Off in the distance the rumble of diesel engines could be heard. The sounds got closer, and louder. Nick went to the Mini-gun and confirmed it still working.

"How much longer?"

"Just a few more minutes."

"Shit," nick said, "We got company!"

"Orussians?" he ask as he pulled the pilot back.

"Nope their flying the old flag," Nick said keeping the safety off.

The row of vehicles came to a stop just 50 feet away from the helicopter.

"Attention Liberion soldiers," came a voice over a loud speaker, "surrender and you will remain alive."

"FUCK OFF," was all they got as a reply.

A small force of 12 men started to make their way to the helicopter. Nick fired a warning shot, but got a reply of AK's opening up. He pushed the buttons firing at the squad of men. This only caused more rounds to be fired at the helicopter. Nick continued to spray the area, the crew chief began to fire out the side of the. Then at the same time a set of bullets went through the hull hitting Nick and the Chief in the leg. The chief drew his pistol and continued to shoot till a round traveled through his neck. As Nick began to sit up a rebel jumped in and delivered a powerful butt-stroke to the side of Nick's head, Knocking him out.

A splash of water impacting Nicks face awoke him instantly. His visor slowly focusing in one the room being illuminated by a dangling light bulb.

"Glad to see you are awake," a voice spoke up, "it's a shame you had to put up a fight. You are the sole survivor. Now then I have some questions for you, and I want you to answer or else."

"Or else what?" Nick questioned seeing a masked man across the room.

"Or this," the statement quickly followed by a punch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You mean they tortured him?" Janet said in shock.

"Yeah for months," Alex said finishing off her beer, "but Nick would never give in. He would just say the same thing every day."

"Let me guess name, rank, and serial number," Natsumi spoke.

"Not quit," Amanda said with Vanessa snickering.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Or I'm going to be slapped by a bitch," Nick said with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're kidding right," Natsumi said.

"Nope," Alex said with her imagination playing out the scene, "now let me finish."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another punch was delivered to his stomach.

"Seriously," Nick said spitting, "a baby back bitch. And I just introduced alliteration to you."

"We'll start in the morning," the man told Nick before speaking the local language.

They blindfolded Nick and dragged him out of the room forcefully. He took in as much as he could from the sounds, and smells. He could tell they dragged him to a new house and threw in the room.

"Are you ok?" came a new voice as the door slammed shut.

"I guess so," Nick said as he took off the blindfold and saw his cellmate.

This woman was very beautiful, stood 5'7, had a curvy, voluptuous body, mysterious red eyes, long snow white hair reaching her hips, and was wearing an Orussian flight uniform.

"I guess we can make a truce for the time being. You know the whole; the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"That sounds good," she said getting up and helped him up, "I'm Flight Lieutenant Natasha Churchov."

"Name's Private Nickolas Bodai."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

For four months now he had gone through the same routine. Get woken up, dragged back to the dark room, get asked question everyday about Liberion Intel, and get beaten and dragged back to the room with Natasha at night. Natasha would use her few healing spell she had learned to make him feel better. Slowly they opened to each other and grew closer. One night winter had come early, and there was only one blanket for them. Nick looked over to see Natasha shivering.

"Here Nat," he said groaning as he got up, "you take it."

"No Nickolas you need it more than I do."

"Nat you're shacking like a leaf. You need to stay warm."

What happened next surprised Nick. Natasha walked over, lifted the blanket up, and laid on top of Nick pulling the blanket over them. Her arms wrapped around his frame, her head rested on his shoulder. She felt the rise and fall of his chest rubbing her own.

"Here now we're both warm," she said as her breath sent a shiver down his spine.

"Hey Nat, what do you plan on doing once we get free?"

"I don't know. I guess go back to Orussia."

"What if we escaped and you came with me to Liberion."

"What are you saying?"

"Natasha I want you to come back with me."

"Let me think about it," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They both soon fell asleep in each other's arms. But this peaceful bliss did not last. The door was kicked open violently, and a group of men entered the door. Two pulled Natasha off of Nick while two more dragged Nick to his feet. All of them men were masked as a fifth man walked in holding a 9mm Berretta.

"Now miss you will tell us what we want to know," he said pulling the slide back.

"Nat you're a proud soldier don't tell them shit."

"Quiet," a man said punching Nick.

"Oh I see he got his sister to teach him."

"Now tell us or else."

"Why don't you just fuck off," Nick said not wanting Natasha to get hurt.

BANG, the shot rang out in the room.

"AHHH, YOU FUCK," Nick said after taking the bullet to his leg.

"NO STOP," Natasha said wanting to run to him.

"Don't talk Nat," Nick said trying to push through the pain, "AHHHHHH," the man's finger pushing in the wound.

"Now the longer you stall the more he suffers."

"AHHHHH."

"Or I could do the same to you."

This made Nick snap, he leaned back and put the man in a triangle choke. His guards trying to pull Nick off.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU DIRTY FUCK," he shouted before getting butt stroked to the head. The man gasping for air, as they threw Nick against the wall.

"That's it you Liberion scum, tonight you die," he said as the three each aimed at Nick.

Timed slow to a painful craw, as Natasha look at Nick with fear. She could read his lips mouthing 'it will be ok', but her faith was dropping. Then the leader headed exploded and his body fell forward. Three armed men in Orussian camouflage stormed in killing the remaining captives. Then an older man with a gray beard walked in, wearing the standard gear for the Spetznaz.

"Lieutenant Churchov," he asked.

"Da," was she could say.

"We are here to rescue you," he then look to see Nick getting up, "oh and who is this? By the looks of you I'd guess a ranger. Well then it must be, how you say, my lucky day."

"Fuck off Boris," was Nick got out as a boot slammed into his chest.

"I'd love to take you with us, but unfortunately your comrades are minutes behind us," he pulled out a Makarov pistol, "and I wouldn't want you back out on the battlefield," he put the barrel against his chest, "But I need to test Miss Churchov. So miss Churchov come here please," Natasha walked over and the man handed her the gun, "kill him, quickly."

"Nick," she said in a whisper her hand trembling, "I can't do it."

"Yes you can Natasha," he said in a clam voice, "go back to your family, and find that guy you always dreamed of."

"But you idiot he's right here," she said now crying the barrel back against his chest, "right in front of me."

"Then a last request," he said shifting to the left slightly, "kiss me."

She leaned in the barrel still in his chest, they both kissed passionately.

"I love you Natasha Churchov," he said as he closed his eyes, "see you in the sky."

"Good bye my love," she said as she squeezed the trigger to fire.

The shot echoed in the room as Nick limply fell to the fall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what happened next?" Janet asked on the edge of her seat.

"The rangers rolled in just after the Orussians left. They found Nick bleeding but still alive. Apparently when he kissed her he threw up a small shield that only caused the bullet to stop before it hit anything vital. As for Natasha, they she went dark, she joined the Orussian Arch-Angels wings and lost all touch of humanity killing anyone and everyone. Once Nick got the green light from the hospital he was reassigned to become a wizard, and that's where we met him."


	2. The Top Gun is a M4

HD here with the latest chapter. Be ready for some character development, which is where I need some help with. I'm looking for any reviews, good comments, any advise. If I get 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter, which is completed just tweaking some details. But anyways on with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Alex sat behind her desk, continuing with the daily paperwork in front of her. He could not wait to leave this place and go back to the states. She looked over to where Nick usually did his work. The desk sat empty as Nick was trying out a new type of mission. He left with a group of Rangers and members of the 2nd Infantry Division to on a convoy. He was with a group of mechanics in a new Light Mobility Tactical Vehicle (LMTV) that could launch his striker with no runway needed. She shook her head, Nick would volunteer to try a land striker if he got back on the frontlines. They left on the convoy 2 days ago and would be back anytime. As she went back to her paperwork a knock at the door broke the silence. She looked up and jumped to attention. Before her stood a woman entering her 50's, her hair starting to gray, she stood around 5'9, she was still in shape for her age and wore a blue flight suit with one star on her collar.

"General LeMont," Alex said surprised, "what brings you here?"

"Sit down Alex," she said with a chuckle, "I'm here because I get to reward that young man you work with."

"What do you mean ma'am?"

"Well to start his actions on this convoy got around quick. While his convoy was moving they got ambushed by Orussian forces, Land Witches mostly. Those bitches even knocked out the launcher, but Nick and the rest of the Liberions forced them away with minimal casualties. Just goes to show how well Nick is on the ground. And I'm also here to promote him, so I need you to gather your witches for a quick little ceremony."

"Yes ma'am," Alex said quickly leaving to gather the unit together.

As she left the LMTV rolled past the window, General LeMont saw the RPG hit on the launcher.

"Well Nick this has been a long time coming," she opened a small box with a silver bar with 2 square black boxes in it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the LMTV came to a stop, a small crowd started to gather and the 3-man team hopped out of the cab. Nick stood between the other 2 men as they walked off, only to be stopped by a group of witches.

"NICK," Amanda yelled, "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU GUYS OK?"

"Yeah though Higher might be upset over their toy," he looked back at it, "didn't even get to test it. We got hit when we came to a stop."

As he talked more he saw Alex and Gen. LeMont walk up. He quickly called the group to attention and saluted for the group.

"Afternoon General," he said with discipline.

"At ease everyone," everyone went to a more relaxed stance, "Nick, what have you done to my launcher?"

"Made a turn to sharp in the drive thru," he said joking, "oh General I got a few gifts."

He walked to the cargo compartment and pulled out a few weapons and walked back over.

"One of the witches was using this," he held a Sega Shotgun, "can I keep it? I know a guy in the states that will convert it to a 12 gauge, I brought a second."

"Sure Nick but why do you want it?"

"Added insult to injury," he said with a smirk.

"OK Nick I need you to set your gear down I got a few things to give you," she turned to the group, "now you all know Sergeant Bodai here is a practically the shining example of being a wizard. With being the current Allied Ace of Aces, and an excellent flight lead he has shown more attributes of an officer and that's why we are here. Post the orders," she said to Alex.

"Attention to order," she said making everyone snap to attention, "As of 1 September 2012 Staff Sergeant Nickolas Bodai is promoted to the rank of Chief Warrant Officer 2," this surprised the group, "As awarded for events on the battlefield. This promotion reflects greatly upon Task Force Magic, and the 325th Aerial combat Witches Wing. Signed, Brigadier General Ashley LeMont, Aviation Commanding."

Nick was the most shocked as General LeMont pulled his strips off his combat shirt and slapped a patch with a silver bar 2 black squares in the bar on it.

"Any words," she asked.

"I…I got nothing."

"Don't worry about WOC School and all that you're a very special case," she said slapping him on the back, "everyone Chief Nick Bodai."

The group started to clap and cheer, and even one wolf whistle.

"As my first order let's get inside and get out of the rain," he said as him and the two soldier that went with him put covers on.

They looked at him like he was crazy, until drops of rain started to fall, causing the girls to run inside laughing along the way.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

Nick sat by his launcher, running his raptor striker through its' diagnostic test. He sat silently looking over the data the computer, until his eyes were blinded by a pair of hands.

"Guess who," a giggling voice said.

"Hmmmmm?" he said leaning back into her chest, "Nessa."

"No fair," she said with a giggle, "so what's up chief?"

"Just checking out the raptor," he said going back to the checks.

"You know those orders you just got?" she said leaning on the striker.

"Yeah and I don't want to go."

"Well they got changed, as well as Alex, Amanda, and mine."

"Where to?" he said flipping through the screens.

"You ready for some good news?" she said with a smile.

"Are we playing 20 questions?"

"Fort Sakamoto," she said with a smirk.

"No way, we got Fuso?"

"Yep," she said arching back, "they want us to train the cherry witches as well as be the leads for Fuso's North Witch Defense."

"Fuck I don't want to be a teacher," he groaned.

"Then don't; Alex, Amanda, and I will be the teachers, you be the Ace that you have been," she said lying back, "I just can't wait to wear normal clothes off work again, hey Nick?"

"The answer is no," he said quickly.

"You don't even know the question."

"I'd guess it was 'do you want to go shopping?"

"Ok you were right, now why don't you?"

"Because the last time we went 'shopping' all you did was try on underwear and bikinis."

"Can't blame a girl for wanting to look good," she said with a smirk, "then how about a date?"

"I thought you were dating Amanda," he questioned.

"We are, but we wouldn't mind if you joined in," she stuck her tongue.

"I will never understand you girls," she laughed, "besides I know you can find a better man than me. Mainly one that isn't deformed."

Vanessa got up and walked behind Nick, gently massaging his back. When she ran a hand over his left arm, he pulled it away.

"DON'T DO THAT," he said with some anger.

"It's not your fault," she said hugging him, "that Orussian bimbo bitch took it. You are still the same person."

"No I'm not Vanessa," he said looking at his hand, "I'm a monster."

"Nick."

"Don't give me the speech. I killed more witches with my hands than with a rifle. I even deformed the woman I once loved."

"Only to save yourself," she said trying to help.

"This is a mark of my sins," he said still fixated on his hand, "I can't even fight cause of this. I can't do the one thing I love," he sighed looking away, "Vanessa can you keep a secret?"

"I guess," she said wanting to help.

"I mean it Amanda and Alex can never know."

"I promise Nick."

"I wake every day and the first thing I do is attach my arm, wishing to god that I had died that day the Rangers rescued me. I wish that shield never went up. Now don't get me wrong I cherish every moment you girls put a smile on my face, but I wish I didn't have to kill."

"Nick is there anything I can do to help?"

"To be honest," he said locking up his striker, "nope. Good night 'Nessa."

With that he got up and walked to his room, whistling a tune about Serenity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eight witches for the day shift sat around the brief room. Nick and Alex began to go through the missions for the day and the pairs. Nick was assigned to go out with Natsumi, while Vanessa and Sarah would go up later. Once the weather briefed Nick stood up and opened a folder containing new intelligence reports.

"Ok first Base Security has reports of an Orussisan mortar platoon attempting to gain a foothold to fire at us. So be ready to hit the bunkers quick. Now for the real news; intell says the Orussians are deploying their Wizard Wing called The Vultures to our part of the front. For those that don't these monsters are twisted like funnel cake. They are known for taking witches prisoner, torturing, raping, and breaking witches for entertainment. Their leader was Orussias first wizard, Vicktor Puttin, now holds a PHD in psychology and is the XO for their Interrogation Division. Advice that is given to us; stick to border patrol, don't engage any witch except for self-defense, and above all do not give chase."

As the brief wrapped up SGT Mapes walked in.

"Sorry for the interruption ma'am," she handing Alex a sheet of paper, "new mission for Chief. He is to provide Convoy Escort/ Over watch to a Ranger convoy leaving in few hours. The ranger said they be by later for the brief."

"Well then Natsumi you go up Amanda then," Alex said looking over the mission sheet, "you all are dismissed."

As the girl got up only Alex, Vanessa, Nick, and Amanda stayed back as they looked the mission.

"Nick I don't like this," Amanda said seeing the route, "this mission takes you right next to the border."

"Don't worry Amanda," Nick seeing the route and the unit roster, "I'll be fine, but it's an 8 hour mission so I'll rest at the FOB they are going to and return tomorrow."

"But Nick what if you run into trouble?" Alex asked concerned.

"Then I'll go to the ground and join the Rangers," Nick said going to his desk and pulled out his modified 1911, "I know what do in a firefight, now I need to get ready."

As he left the girls looked at him with worry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile across the border at the closest Orussian airbase, the base was moving for a full assault. Inside the main headquarters a man was making his way to his commanding officer. He stood an even 6' dressed sharp in the Orussian wizard core uniform. His black hair slicked black, his eyes held a look of an evil genius, and in his left hand held a brief case.

He continued to walk until he came to his CO's office and then he knocked. Once the reply of enter came, he opened the door and saw a young women sitting behind a desk looking out the window.

"He has taken the bait ma'am," he said setting down the file.

"Good to hear Comrade Puttin," she said not looking away.

"Ma'am is all this worth the price of one wizard?"

"Have you read the reports comrade?"

"Da," he replied sitting down.

"Then imagine him training our witches and wizards, both ground and air. This one man could unite and lead the witches to ruling the world."

"But you know he will not come quietly."

"I know that's why we are sending everything we got to get him. We have to be quick about it though. Now are you ready for your part?"

"Yes once he is captured we will break him and make him join us."

"You make it sound easy."

"He is a man," he said now standing back sensing the conversation ending, "I have broken many men."

"You know I wish you were going out with your fellow witches," she turning to him, "Then you'll know just what this man is."

"I know of this Witch Trial," he said pulling a picture out, "next to you, he has the highest kill count. The highest being the battle of the Bearing Straights, where after his Commanding Officer was killed he went on, what others called a blood bath. Fifteen witches died by his hands, until you managed to injure him where he," he points to her leg, "returned the favor. I don't know what you hope to gain from having this man."

"Leave now comrade or I will order you into the skies."

"Da ma'am," he said leaving.

She turned and looked to the skies a small smile graced her face.

"Soon my beloved we shall be reunited."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick flew over the convoy, growing more nervous as they approached the border. He could feel something was going to happen. No sooner then he thought of that than an explosion stopped the convoy. Nick continued to fly going lower and began to widen to scans.

"Wolf Six Three this is Wizard Seven," Nick said keying up the radio, "I need a SITREP."

"Wizard Seven looks like the Ruskies mined the road. We will be doing sweeps of the road but I think this might be a trap. I had everyone lock and load."

"Copy Six Three I'm running a thermal scan now," Nick pressed a button on his helmet.

He saw multiple large signatures of vehicles moving in on the convoy, many dismounted soldiers behind the vehicles, and now his radar was showing the warning of incoming witches and helicopters.

"Six Three multiple hostiles are in bound from the north, to include helos and witches. I recommend immediate egress; I'm calling in any available air support."

"Roger Seven, good luck."

"Attention Overlord this is Wizard Seven," Nick said switching to the airspace controllers, "I'm calling in a TIC (Troops In Contact) at my location. In need of any available air support to assist with airspace control and additional security for the convoy."

"Copy Wizard Seven," the voice replied, "CAS (Close Air Support) is inbound 3 Mikes (minuets). "

"Understood Overlord," Nick said flipping the selector switch form safe to semi.

Nick flew low over the convoy directing them on where to fire. Within 2 minutes the enemy helicopters and witches where on him. Twelve witches, the 4 wizards of the Wizard Corp, and 6 MI-24 Hind attack helicopters all swooped in. Nick watched them get closer and saw how tight the formation was, and then a chaotic idea dawned on him. He continued to fly but now adjusted so he was weaving along the tree line along a perpendicular interception course with the lead Hind.

The tactic worked, as the trees masked his radar signature, then he pulled up and used his ability to get along the cockpit. He pulled one of the two grenades he carried out, pulling the pin and throwing it into the air intake. He pulled off after giving the pilots the middle finger. The result was as chaotic as he planned. The explosion caused the rotor to fly off, killing 4 witches, made one Hind turn away but into another. The fuselage exploded sending shrapnel everywhere, killing another 3 witches, 1 wizard, and the Hind's wingman was spinning uncontrollably towards the ground fast.

Nick did not stop to as sky filled with flame. He went full afterburner into the remaining witches and wizards. He adjusted so he could keep some distance, but maneuvered towards the sun. He saw the wizards break off into solo flights. His rifle began to glow hot the more he fired, after his 100 round magazine ran empty he quickly reloaded a new one and kept moving.

"_Remember there is no cover in the sky,"_ he remembers telling his fellow witches before they deployed, _"you need to keep moving to make a harder target."_

He had finished off another witch when he felt something in his mind, he looked back to see the wizards beginning to trail him.

"Shit," he said dodging the tracing bullets as they tried to hit him.

He looked over and saw the remaining witches try to cut him off. He rolled over and dived down heading for the tree line. He rolled once more as the wizards followed him and he sprayed them with his rifle. Only a few feet from the tree line the feeling came back, he peered over his shoulder to see one wizard with a sniper rifle. Before Nick could dodge the bullets was already in route and hit the critical points of his striker. The engines couched a dying sound, Nick flipped using the last of the striker to slow him down, but he still hit the ground hard.

The wizards stopped as they watch Nick land in a thick wooded area. The sniper grinned with pride at his work, until his throat exploded from a lucky shot Nick fired before he hit the ground.

Nick pushed himself up, thanking god for a last minute shield he used to act as a buffer. He was cut up, banged, bruised, in pain, but still able to move. He pulled his legs out of the striker, and pulled the out the small crash kit from one and a white phosphorous grenade from the other.

"Overlord this Wizard One Seven," Nick putting out the final message and getting as much info as he could, "I'm down, I say again Wizard Seven is down. Will move back to friendly forces."

"Roger Seven, good luck," the voice said with some concern.

The radar showed more aircraft and witches coming from the north and aircraft from the south. He was currently 10 miles north of the border, 15 miles closer than he wanted. He pulled a personal mini bug out bag from the striker, and jury rigged the grenade. He tied a small wire around the spoon, connected the other to his helmet, and after placing the grenade carefully pulled the pin. From there he did a quick count of his gear; 300 odd some rounds for his rifle, 1 grenade, 3 clips for his pistol, his old ranger baseball cap, the small survival bag, a 10in blade, and lastly a morale booster. He picked up the small black wallet like folder, he flipped it open showing two pictures. One was a picture of his flight team at Salem; in showed him with 7 other girls around him and another woman standing next him. The other was the last vacation he went on in Aussik; it had him with Alex, Amanda, and Vanessa all on a beach. Nick smiled as he put it in his breast pocket and began to make his way south.

"Don't worry girls," he slid his ball-cap on, "I'm coming home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SGT. Mapes ran through the headquarters with a sheet of paper in her hand. As she ran she was saying for the hallway to be clear. In Alex's' office she was talking to Vanessa and Amanda about their future assignment in Fuso. The door busted open with SGT. Mapes gasping for air.

"Chief…is…down," she said in between breaths of air.

The room went silent as the news sunk in, and then a coffee mug that Alex was holding dropped to the floor and shattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Insert dramatic music.

Nick is down behind enemy lines. How will the girls react? Will Nick be captured? Will my pizza make it in 30 minutes?! oh wait personal problem. But no, you will find out when I get my 5 reviews.


	3. Hit the Ground Running

The building was buzzing with activity like the New York Stock Exchange. People from multiple armed forces ran around with reports, news, and up to date intelligence reports. Inside the center room was massive circular table filled with General Officers from the Allied Nations. In the center of the table was a hologram projector that made a soft whirling noise, only to be drowned out with the multiple conversations. The last one to walk into the room was an older man with a shaved head. His tall stocky frame was covered with the Multicam of the deployed troops for the Kore defense. On his chest was 4 stars vertically lined and the name Olsen on his chest.

"OK Everyone calm down," he said sitting down, "this is Mr. Sullivan of the CIA and he will give us the update on the situation."

"Thank you sir," a man in a business suit stood up, "Yesterday at 1030 local, the Orussian Forces crossed the established border; attacking a convoy of Rangers with a wizard from 325th Aerial Combat Witches Wing providing over watch. During the first push, the wizard and air support that arrived soon was able to cover the withdraw of the convoy with no casualties. The wizard however, Chief Nickolas Bodai, was shot down due to the sheer number and Orussian Wizards Core. The last communication made from Chief Bodai was to report of him being shot down and beginning to perform SERE. At 1045 local his GPS report went offline; we assume that he destroyed his Striker and flight gear. This, of course, following the SOP (Standard Operating Procedure) that he wrote for his unit. Now Army CID and Navy NCIS have found out that an Orussian mole in the Pentagon sent the mission down. The man is currently in custody, but it was discovered too late."

"Thank you Mr. Sullivan," Gen. Olsen said, "Gen Hiaki, your report."

"Yes sir," a man from Fuso stood up in a blue battle uniform, "all allied air support is currently battling to gain air superiority back at the border. All ground combat units have halted the advancement made by enemy forces, but they moved the border 10 miles south. Meaning this wizard has to travel 20 miles through Orussian troops, fighting positions, and supply routes. My analysts say there are three outcomes for the wizard. One, he makes his way back to allied troops, where we hope he can still fight and if not then he can still be used as an instructor. Two, while he fights for his life he is killed. Three, and the most likely, he is captured by the enemy and becomes a prisoner. Now should that happen the best we can hope is he fights his captures, but the worst is if they get him to flip. We all know that he is the best we got, and if he becomes an enemy our witches would not stand a chance."

"That won't happen," a female general stood up in a RAF flight suit.

"General Bishop," Gen. Olsen said.

"Every witch and wizard knows of Nick. His short time as a wizard has brought more change than any other. Before Nick the Allied Witches carried a 49% chance of fatality, but after the Battle of the Bering Straits and Nicks small lessons (as well as the other first wizards) the odds became 27%. Above all else Nick pushes every witch to their fullest. Before he joined the witches he was a POW for 4 months, and put up a front all the way to his rescue. I've got reports from all witch units, both air and ground, they are ready to go out and bring him home."

"As do all my Rangers," a Colonel stood up in Multicam, "Nick was one of my best Rangers during his time and he still serves with his brothers. All Rangers are ready to move at the command."

"Enough," Gen. Olsen said, "I understand how important this wizard is and our need to get him back. But right now all units are on stand down for the rescue. All other units I want those bastards back away from our troops, in fact I want them back in Orussia. This meeting is adjourned. General Bishop, please stay behind."

As the room began to empty, Gen Olsen moved closer to her.

"How are you holding out?"

"I don't think any of the witches or wizards have slept. I deployed the 18th Joint Fighter Wing to support the 325th; I know that they are taking it the hardest."

"That's not what I asked."

"I'm scared," Gen. Bishop said, "I know Nick can make it back, but what if he can't. Nick is the key we need to establish the A.N. Witches corps; he is for stopping this war."

"I mean I believe your daughter has a thing for him."

"What young witch doesn't? But, yes she is scared for him too."

"Don't worry Sally," he tapped her hand, "he'll be just fine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit, shit, shit," Nick said as he jumped over a log and ducked behind it.

As he ducked a large round flew over his head, and impacted against a tree a few hundred feet away. He peaked over the log and saw the same sight he had seen for the past 2 hours. One large Orussian APC with 2 witches on each side of it; the leading witches carrying large belt fed rifles, the two in the back carries RPG's. He ran fast into the thickening woods in hope of losing the APC.

Nick was tired, for the past day he tried his hardest to avoid any patrols, but alas luck was not with him. He ran into this patrol when he stopped to relieve himself. Nick was down to a little under 200 rounds left, and needed to rest.

The trick worked as the APC halted and the four witches continued to press forward. Nick dove behind a fallen tree, and used it for support. He eyed the witches as they slowly moved through the woods. He took long deep breaths to calm his breathing. He waited; he needed them to be closer to save ammunition, and would force the two with the RPG's to not fire. Thirty yards to go, and he still waited. His heart rate speeding up the closer they got.

This was one of things he missed being an aerial wizard, a ground ambush. Pure silence as the enemy drew in, unaware of the danger. Twenty yards, his trigger finger moved to the trigger. Combat was a drug that few had tasted. This was where 50-50 truly existed, you were going to live or die. Ten yards, someone somewhere had flipped a coin.

Nick slowly, but steadily exhaled as he squeezed off two shots.

The bullets traveling was almost in slow motion, Nick could see as the first hit one of the RPG witches in the shoulder, and the second hit her in the throat. As she fell back she choked on her own blood before she passed out from shock, and soon died.

The other three turned around franticly looking for the shots; Nick smirked. Time for another coin toss, Nick lined up the shot just right as he waited once more. The witches moved closer to each other, fear and dread shown on their faces. As two of witches looked away from where he was, he squeezed off one round. The result, a clean head shot put down the last RPG witch causing the two remaining witches two fire blindly. Nick crawled along to a new position, a small rock formation about ten yards away.

Once he reached it he smirked once more. His thumb flipped the selector switch to full auto, a small click sound echoed but was unnoticed. He held the weapon tight against him. He squeezed the trigger and let rifle cycle through the rounds. The remaining witches began to convulse as bullets impacted flesh, small amounts of blood flew out with each hit.

He sighed as he relaxed. He dropped the magazine, and saw it empty. He slapped the last magazine in, 101 rounds left before he would have to leave his rifle. After a quick breather he went over to the bodies, closing the eyes of the witches he gave a quick pat down of the bodies. The oldest witch had to be 19, he sighed picking up one of AK-47, all the ammo for it, and any grenades. He left one as a booby trap with the RPGs that he put far enough away the bodies.

Hours later, Nick got his break on a hill top. He was down to his last magazine, the equipment he took from the witches, and now out of water. The sun set, but the horizon was still glowing from the trading of fire. He reached in and pulled out the two photos.

"I hope you girls are doing well," he said with small smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex sat on the roof looking north, the silver cross between her fingers. She could not sleep; she barley ate, and was having trouble thinking clearly. She never thought this day would come, but in the back of her mind knew it could happen.

"How you doing Alex?" Amanda said sitting next to her.

"How do you think?" she replied not moving, "How's 'Nessa?"

"Putting on a strong font for the rest, but she cried all last night. I don't know how much longer she could keep it up."

"And how are you?"

"Nervous," she said bringing her knees to her chest, "pissed, and fearful. I should have gone up with him. I keep thinking that had I been up with him then he would be here going to sleep right now. Maybe with me and Nessa by his sides," she said with a smirk.

"And me on him," Alex quickly replied making them both laugh.

"Touché, you bitch, touché," Amanda looked at the cross, "So you still kept it."

"It's my good luck charm, has been since the Straights."

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if we weren't at war. Like what if the Neuroi were still around?"

"Then Nick would more than likely be with that bitch," she said with venom.

"Maybe, but we wouldn't be killing others," she said as a large explosion glowed in the sky, "I was thinking about a vacation before we got Fuso. You, me, 'Nessa, and Nick take a month off and forget about the war."

"Where were you thinking?"

"Europe," she said with ease, "More specifically Monte Cresto. We get all dolled up, Nick gets a nice car, and we paint the town red."

"You just want to wear a dress again don't you," Alex said teasingly making Amanda blush.

"Shut up," she said trying to hide the growing blush.

"Like in Vegas, when Nick said you had great legs?"

"That just means I got the better ass," she smirked back at her, "which reminds me, did we ever find out what Nick likes?"

"Nope," Alex said looking at the stars, "Last I heard the pot was up to $600 in the pool. I still say he's a gap-man."

"No way, I've seen the way he watches us walk. He has to be an ass-man."

"Sorry girls," Vanessa said sitting on Amanda's lap, "he's all about the breast," to emphasize her point she squeezed her own.

They all just laughed, as they started to talk about girl stuff. Before they left they said a quick prayer for Nick.

"Be safe," they all said leaving the roof.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GOD FUCKING SHIT," Nick shouted sliding down a hill.

As he reached the bottom two Hind gunships roared over the hill.

"USING THERMAL IS FUCKING CHEATING," he shouted firing the AK at the closest one before running along the creek bed, "no rest for the fucking wicked, huh?"

Water exploded around him as the gunships fired their cannons. His M-4 was out ammo and bouncing on his back as he ran. As the cannon fire ceased the loud groan of diesel engines flanked him. He looked over his shoulders to see a pair Ural trucks on both side of the creek bed. As he looked ahead he saw a drop off that went into, what he hoped was, a deep river. He ran faster and jumped off the edge and into the river.

"Oh shit this is high," he said as plunge 30 feet into the river.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was dark except for one light candle. A young woman sat looking out the window with a glass of rum in her hand. Her snow white hair was hung low, and her curvy frame was covered with near see through night gown. She sat in silence until there was a knock at her door.

"Enter," she said never looking back.

"Major Puttin, reporting," the man said walking in and closing the door.

"Comrade, can you tell me, where is he?"

"We got two Mi-24s following him now, and members of the 4th Advanced Recon are ready to grab him."

"Let me rephrase. Why isn't he here now?"

"We underestimated him," he said sitting down

"No," she said turning to him, "you did. I told you everything you needed to know and your ego has cost me many witches and equipment. This was supposed to be a quick grab, but now Orussia has to move its forces to sustain a front."

"My apologizes ma'am," he said showing no emotion.

"And remember Puttin, he is to be taken alive."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now do you have the reports I asked for?"

"Yes ma'am and I have to say I agree. It seems that serum T-22 has increased on the skills that a witch has. Subject 008 had a basic skill of freezing a general area; after the injections she could create ice based weapons, and cause icing to appear. Subject 011 was our wizard sniper that we just lost could see far distances; then he could calculate advanced ballistic formulas in seconds, his perception time increased dramatically and he could see the wings on a fly beat. I have no doubt that once we capture the wizard he will become immensely powerful. The scientist suspect that any children he sires well be the next stage in witch evolution."

"But first he needs to be captured. Now don't return until he is on this base," she ordered quickly.

"Da Commander," he said getting up.

As he left she sat back down in her chair picking up her drink. Her eyes turned back to the south.

"You will soon be here, and we shall be one."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two hind gunships circled over the spot where Nick jumped. The spotlights focused on the ripples and the immediate area. But much further down the river Nick's body rose back up with no signs of movement, until his head snapped up, and he gasped for air.

"Fuck," he said lightly coughing, "I can't believe that worked."

He quickly climbed up onto the shallow embankment, and coughed some more. Once he regained his senses he took count of his gear. His M4 was on his back, his knife was still seethed, but that was it. All the ammo, his sidearm, and the AK had washed away.

"Well fuck me," he groaned standing up.

He ripped the sleeve off his left arm and performed a quick diagnostic test on his cybernetic parts. After doing a dexterity test, he made his way up away from the river. As he climbed he stopped when he couldn't figure which way was south.

"Shit," he looked back at the Orussian search party, "Ok so they are that way meaning I'm going" looks in the opposite direction, "this way."

He walked staying off the trails, his eyes started to droop, for the past 2 days he was running on about 3 hours of sleep and little food. This was the moment he dreaded, but knew would come to be. He looked to a large tree that had fallen, and lay down next to it so it shielded him from the sky. Before he passed out he pulled out the photos and looked at them before sleep took him.


End file.
